Anastasia 2
by Kamahontas
Summary: The story is a sequel of 20th Century Fox production. :D Enjoy. NOTE: English isn't my 1st language, so please be kind when reading. I might made some mistakes...
1. Chapter 1

Dowager Empress's apartament was huge, and he felt really uncomfortable here, even thought for last fiveteen years he've been living in Catherine Palace in St. Petersburg. As he was going up the wide stairs he thought of what Anya told him, that everything will be fine, and he doeasn't have to be nervous about this meeting.

'She wouldn't be so sure, if she knew what I've done to force the Empress to talk to her.' Thought the young man taking deep breath before knocking to the door of the apartament. Couple seconds later the lackey opened it, and let Dimitri in. The newcomer was led to living room, which was probably the biggest room he ever seen, next to ball room in St. Petersburg.

„You sent for me, Your Grace?" He asked with a bow, as the door was closed behind him.

„Nice to see you, Dimitri." Said Marie with a smile. „How are you?"

„Good, thank you. How are you, Your Majesty?"

„I even can't remember when I felt so wonderful." Answered the old woman. „Shall we take a sit?" She pointed the armchears near the big window in the corner of the room.

Dimitri was still very uneasy, but he did what he was asked to.

„So, you decided to live in Paris? Anastasia told me that you rented an apartament in the center."

„Yes, unfortunatley I earn too small money to give her more than a flat, but I'm saving money to buy a house outside the city. She deserves a place, but I will never have enough funds to guarantee her it."

The Empress smiled.

„But you give her something much more important, you love her. I can tell this by our last meeting."

„Yes, I'd give up my life for her, if nececerly." He still couldn't stop being so nervous.

„I'm happy that my granddaughter have found a man who is so much devoted to her. I judged you wrongly, Dimitri. Now I can see that you're not the person I knew from gossips."

„I... Your Grace..., I have to apologize for what happened two weeks ago. I shouldn't kidnap you and force to speak with Anya, but... I really wanted her to be happy, with her family. But I chose wrong way to reach my point. I'm very sorry for what I've done."

„If you wouldn't do this, I would never have my grandchild back! You even have no idea whow grateful I am. Not only you saved us during the siege fo the palace, but you restored Anastasia to me, yet, you didn't want anything as your reward."

„Your Higness, I couldn't take the money, it wouldn't be fair with Anya. At first, yes, I admitt, it was to be only a con, but later on as I got her know better, I knew that I just can't take something which doesn't really belong to me. And weh she said about the opening wall in Winter Palace, I knew that the only one, who was triceked was myself."

„You're a good man, Dimitri." Smiled Marie. „Probably you're curious why I wanted to talk to you, aren't you?"

The man was silient. He just wasn't sure what to say now. Dimitri just waited for old woman's answer. And it came sooner than he could expected. As she spoke, Marie put a suitcase on the table, and opened it. The boy recognized it, he knew exactly what it was. He stood up, and made couple steps towards the window.

„I didn't have an occasion to give you the wedding gift. I told Anastasia, that when you'll come here, I'll give you this. I presume, you know what it is?"

„Yes, Your Grace, but I'll say the same what I did last time. I'm very honored by this, but I can't take the money. It would be the same as accepting the reward, however, I'm not the right person. I just did my duty as a servant." He said seriously.

„But it's not a reward now. It's a wedding gift for you and Anastasia. I know that beginning is difficult, and I just would like to help you."

Dimitri was silient again.

'Anya, one day I will really do something to you for all this!' He thought. 'If you only knew what I have to go through...'

It took long to concince him to accept the money, but finally he agreed.

„One thing more..." beagan the Empress, „what plans two of you have?"

„Well, I'm working in corporation specified in desining sign-boards and other comercial graphics and probably I'll keep this work, I even like it. And Anya, well... for now she just wants to enjoy normal life, I mean life with her family and without worries about the roof over her head, luck of food, and so on, like she had in Russia for last ten years. I'm not the type of sociable person, so we won't have crazy life. I guess, we'll just take what the fate will bring. I am an orphan like Anya, and now I'm learning how it is to have a family. For now I can only swear that she will never be lonly anymore, I'll be by her until the end of the time." As he spoke this, Dimitri made a bow and exited the apartament.


	2. Chapter 2

Way back home took him about half an hour. It was the middle of autumn, but the day was very sunny and still quite warm. For all the time he was thinking of what Anya will say when she'll see him with so huge money. As he opened the door, Pooka ran over to him, and started to bark happily.

'Since when this mutt is glad that I'm home?' Thought the man.

„Hey, I'm home!" Silience. „Anya?!" Still nobody answered. He put the valise on the floor and began looking for the girl. As last room he went to the kitchen, and saw a small paper on the table.

_I went to see Sophie, I may be home late, since we're doing shopping (you know her, she have to try every dress she likes). Dinner is in the fridge, it's enough to heat it up. Hope that you stopped to be so nervous about meeting with grandma. _

_Oh, by the way, Vlad said something about coming to see you in the afternoon._

_Don't get hurt (often you're like a babe)._

_Anya._

„Fine, I have to go for most stressing meeting in my life, and she's having fun with Sophie in shops, just perfect." He said to himslef. The man went to his room and changed, he hated to wear the uniform, much more he prefered to put something much less official. Than he sat down on the sofa and closed his eyes. He was tired after so many nerves because of talking with Dowager Empress. Suddenly he got up and ran to the hall. He compleately forgot about the money! Dimitri put the suitcase under his bed, so it wasn't visible.

„C'mon, Pooka, I think both of us need to take a walk." He didn't believe that he really was talking to a dog, he even began to call the pup with the name, not like before, just a mutt. „So, to the park?" Pooka just barked playfully. Dimitri smiled. 'And to think that within a month ago I hated this mutt.' He thought as he entered the nearby park and just threw a stick, to play with the dog. After about a quarter, he wanted to go back, however, he noticed familiar figure couple meters from him.

„Hey, Vlad!" He called.

„Dimitri, I was about going to yours. Our wommen went for shopping, so probably we won't see them till later evening. How did it go?"

„What?"

„Talking with the Empress, of course."

The younger man just shrugged.

„It could be worse. At least she isn't angry with me for events from two weeks ago." He looked round to see Pooka staying far behind them. „C'mon, mutt! We're going back."

„I can't recognize you, Dimitri. It passed only fortnight, but you're acting like you've been married for couple years."

„Why you think so?"

„You going for a walk with a dog? You hate them!"

„Not Pooka. Remember that storm on Baltic? If this pup wouldn't wake me up that night, Anya wouldn't be my wife now. It's going to be unbelieveable story, but she was about to jump out the ship, luckilly I came on time to catch her. Pooka noticed Anya's gone, and immidietelly he forced me to get up and ran upstairs to find our lost princess getting ready to jump."

„Let's say I believe you..." Smiled the fat man. „But why on Earth Anya was jumping out the ship?"

„Probably you'll think I'm mad, but... it was Rasputin's revange. I don't know how to explaine this, but it seemed that he changed her dream into a night mare. At least Anya told me so." For a while they were saying nothing, but Dimitri broke the silience. „Vlad, what you would do with ten million rubles?"

The older man gave his friend surprised look.

„I don't know, why you're asking?"

„That's why Empress wanted to see me. She gave us this money, I mean Anya and me. I wanted to deny, but..."

„As long, as Anya knows about it, I think it's fine, at least you don't have to work."

„Vlad, I don't want to quit this job. I still wanna have normal life. Yeah, I dreamed of being rich, but, now I need something different than money."

„I can't believe how much you have chaned for last weeks!"

The two talked all way to Dimitri's door. When they were inside he changed the topic.

„See, that's life when you're married. Your wife's faving fun, and all you have is dinner in the fridge. I'm tellin' you it's wonderful to have her, but when she's gone even for a while, it seems to be enternity. And what's more I'm still afraid that I'm not the right one for her. A kitchen boy, conman and lady's man in one person, and I married the daughter of the Tsar. Even in fiary tails something like that is impossible. I have more bliss than reason."

„Yeah, you're lucky to have Anya." Sighed Vlad.

„And you to have Sophie." Grinned Dimitri.

„If we're speaking of her... Do you think I should ask Sophie to marry me?"

The younger man was looking at his friend as Vlad was telling the most crazy thing in the wolrd.

„Vladimir, are you serious? YOU, getting married? I thought you never wanted to have a wife."

„I wanted, but Sophie was so far... And you, yourself should know very well how hard is going out the Soviet Union."

„Yeah, exit visa, enter visa, passport, I know, but for such talented falsifier as you, preparing proper documents wouldn't be a problem, which you prooved couple months ago, when you made visas for you, Anya and me."

„Well, yeah, but... Somebody had to look after you."

„Vlad, for last two years I'm not a kid anymore." Laughed Dimitri.

„Never mind, now we're in Paris, and that's enough for me."

„Right. I must say, you surprised me. I've never even thought that you may have such idea." The two men went to the kitchen. „I guess Sophie didn't leave you a dinner, cause she knew you're planning to come and talk to me?"

„Well, yeah. Actually sometimes she's taking care more about the cat, Tilly..."

Dimitri began to laugh.

„C'mon, I can't believe that Sophie, is like that. Yeah, she's crazy bout this stupid cat, but..."

„Crazy? She's mad! Every morning the can gets a cup of tea with milk! You know I love Sophie, but the way she's treating Tilly makes me angry. Does Anya the same to Pooka?"

Meanwhile the younger man put two plates on the table and put some soup into them, than sat down, in front of his friend.

„Well, Anya's speaking to the mutt for almost all the time, and sometimes I even have to bear Pooka in bed, but it's not so horrible. At least this dog knows when to give up and go away. It's kinda like we had a child, I guess."

„Who's having a child?" The heard Anya's voice from the door way. Sophie was following her.

'Oh, great all I was missing I have now.' Thought Dimitri sarcasticly. 'Fine, whole evening will pass on stupid talkings about skirts, shoes and other stuff...'

And he was right, it was late night when Vlad left with Sophie, leavning the just married couple alone. The man took a deep breath and began the talking with his wife.

„Anya, I..."

„Yes?"

„I... I think, we have to talk about something..."

„What about?"

„The Dowager Empress."

„Dimitri, I hope you haven't done something stupid!"

„Don't worry, I didn't make her angry with me again, if you're asking about this. It's just... uhm..."

„Say it at last!"

„Anya, now you're bossing ME around!"

The girl rolled her eyes in act of resignation.

„Fine, when you'll be ready to speak, just tell me. I'm going to clean all this stuff." She said pointing the kitchen cupboard and dishes on it.

„Okay! She gave us... uhm... the promissed wedding gift, she told you about."

„Thanks Heaven you didn't lost your ability of speaking."

„Anya, don't make jokes of me, it's serious situation." Again deep breath. „She gave us ten million rubles."

The girl sat down on a chair and lokked at her husband like she was seeing him for the first time in her life. Did she hear correctly? Ten million?!

„Anya?" He tried to recognize her thoughts, but with no use, she was silent and moveless.

„The money for the reward you haven't take... Wasn't it ten million?"

„It was, but Anya, I swear, I ... I still don't want it. I tried to refuse, but in the end ... I came back home with big valise of cash."

„I know, Dimitri, I know." She smiled and kissed him. „I'm just shocked how much money we've got."

„So you aren't angry with me?"

„No." She smiled, and stood up. „And if everythign's is explained now, let's clean this stuff."

„Okay. Oh, and by the way. Did you buy something?"

„Am I kind of person who's losing last francs for clothes? I only bought things are nececerly for two of us."

„What do you mean?"

„I needed only some basic poroducts, that's all. I really don't need anything more than I have."

„So, you're trying to tell me, that you went for shopping and just looked how Sophie's buying new dresses, and all you got was these two bags of food, you came with in the afternoon?!"

„Something's wrong, maestro? Even thought I've never been working, well okay I was, but, never mind... All I'm trying to tell you is, that I know how hard job you have and how difficult it is to earn anything."

„But now, none of us have to work." Grinned them man.

„Right, but I don't want any changes, I know you like your job."

He smiled, and put his arm around her sholders.

„I do, but if you rather have me home, just tell me. Now we can really have normal life. With no worries about what will be next day."

Almost all night they were just making plans for their future, of course, during that they argued couple times, but it always ended up with laughter. Now both of them was sure that they can begin new life just like they dreamed to for very, very long.


	3. Chapter 3

They lived in the house only a week, but they felt like at last finding their place in life. This morning Anya was alone, since Dimitri decided to not quit the job, but she liked it. At least they didn't get crazy after getting the money they never expected to see on one account. Now the girl was reading a newspaper and had much fun of the events happened last few days, she was about to begin next article when she heard the phone ring.

„Yes?"

„Anya, you will never guess what happened!" She heard Sophie's happy voice.

„I'm not very good at misteries. Just tell me what is it."

„It's not talking for a phone, may I come?"

„But it'll take you an hour or even longer..." Anya liked her ount, but also she knew that when Sophie comes, she stays couple hours and speaks all the time. „Are you sure, you can't tell me this now? Sorry for saying that, but I'm a bit busy..."

„I won't stay long, I have to do many things today. I'll take you up to one hour. Please."

„Oh, alright. If it is so imporatnt..." She was angry with herself for being so easy to convince. „So, I'm waititng for you." Added the girl and ended the call. Resignated Anya just put hear forehead on the cupboard on the wall and hit it couple times.

„Oh great, I missed only Sophie's visit. If she'll mention any of these shops with clothes costing fortune I don't know what I'll do!" She said to herself. Than she heard knocking to the front door. When the girl opened it, she saw Vladimir.

„Hi, come in." She let her friend in. „How are you?"

„Like I was twenty years younger, my dear!" He looked around. „Is my tender little morsel here?"

„You mean Sophie? No, not yet, she just called me and said she'll come as soon as she can."

„Oh, so, I won't disturb you. We just have to tell you something, hope that Dimitri's home?"

„No, he had job to do, he's at his office."

„I thought he had a day off..."

„I asked Dimitri to take it, but you know him, he won't take free day unless he's sick." Anya looked carefuly at her friend. „You and Sophie are very excited today. Have something happned?"

„You will know when she'll be here. I'm afraid we can't wait for Dimitri, so many things to do..."

„He told me he'll be home sooner, so I guess you'll meet him. He had only one project to finish, which may take him about two hours. Wanna some tea? I think it's quite cold out there."

„Thanks. Hope that I'm not troublesome?"

She smiled. Anya had now idea why, but Vlad seemed to never be troublesome for her. For many reasons she treated him like he was her father.

„Of course, you aren't, Vald. I'm glad you came. Actually, I wanted to ask you somehting..."

„Go on."

„Once you've told me that you've been the member of empirial court... but... uhm... I think I've never met you before that funny meeting in Petersburg, a year ago..."

„Well, I just didn't belong to those, who were close to Tsar, I mean your father."

„So how you met Sophie?" Asked Anya.

„It's a long story. We've been bit older than you and Dimitri. Your grandfather, Alexander was the Tsar by this time... It was one of very few parties I've been invited to, bacuse as I said, I never belonged to the richest members of the court. We just danced once, and we knew that it is love. Later on, I met Sophie during other balls, and we've been dancing, and talking through out all of them. But, one thing was hard for us, she had to move to France, so we couldn't be together."

„At least you started out better than Dimitri and me... We were arguing for all the time, weren't we?"

„I will say only two words: unspoken attraction."

„I guess you're right. Actually, it's going to sound crazy, but I liked Dimitri from the begining, but there was something about him, which didn't allow me to be polite to him. Well, I didn't give him a choice. I was really mean to Dimitri. Now we still can't be too kind for each other, even though we're married."

„But you love each other, and I really can see it."

To the two talking friends joined Dimitri.

„Oh, at last I have finished this damn project! As you asked, Anya, I'm free for next two days." He kissed his wife, and now turned to greet his friend. „Hi, Vald. How are you?"

„Never felt better, thanks. I think I don't have to ask if you're fine, since I can see that you're just perfect."

„I am. This project was salt in my eye, one day longer of working on it, and I would just tear it into peaces."

Anya looked at her husband carefuly. He was wearing black shirt, pants and shoes, together with white waistcoat, and looked pretty good. She even began to wonder why on Earth he can't have these clothes on more often. When he was at home, or on a walk, he wore the same old stuff.

„Oh, Dimitri, if you could do me a favor, dear, don't change yet, we'll have a guest." She said putting her hand on his shoulder.

„Fine. And, ... uhm, who will it be, if I may ask?"

„Sophie." Said Anya.

„We have to tell you something, when she'll come." Added Vlad.

„Okay, but, Anya, may I take a shower? I got freezy. I thought Russia had such hard winters..."

„I'm not your boss, Dimitri." Laughed Anya. „I just wanted you to not wear, you know what."

„Fine. I'll be back in ten minutes." He said and ran upstairs.

The old friend smiled.

„How you made Dimitri so gentle? He asked you... if he can do something?!"

„Sometimes, his jokes aren't funny. I'm not bossin' him around, I never order him to do anything. I know how it may look like from your point o view, but..."

„Don't worry, I know." Said Vlad. „I know that he's happy with you, even though very often he was delcaring that he will never get married, but it was before he got know you."


	4. Chapter 4

Sophie ran into the kitchen, almost dancing, and hugged Anya, expressing her happyness.

„How wonderful you look, my dear!" Said the older Duchess. „Oh, you even don't know how happy I am!"

„Glad to see you so enthusiastic. Would you like something warm to drink?" Said Anya trying to force Sophie to let her go off the hugg.

„But firstly I have to tell you something."

„Alright, Vlad's in living room with Dimitri."

At last the girl was free from tight hugg of her ount, and followed her to join the two men. For the news Anya and Dimitri didn't have to wait long. As soon as Sophie stood by Vlad, the man spoke.

„Dimitri, remember, our talking couple months ago? This one about me and Sophie?"

„Mhm, and?" As usual Dimitri was bit sarcastic.

„Well, I followed by your example..."

Now the younger of the men looked suspiciously at his friend.

„My example? What do you mean, Vlad?"

„Sophie and I... are engaged."

„Vladdy asked me to marry him this morning!"

„Great, gratulations!" Said Anya, happy to know that her friend also found his home, love and family.

„I never thought you'll do it, Vlad! I'm very glad to hear it." Said Dimitri, not really knowing what exactly he should say now.

„There is one more thing, Anya. I know you always wanted to have a family. You already have found your grandmother, ount, and husband, of course, but now you'll have someone more..."

The girl looked at Vlad, she knew what he wanted to say, and she smiled.

„Right, uncle." She laughed and hugged the friend. „I'm really happy that two of you are going to be married."

Dimitri was silent, he had ambivalent feelings about it. He was happy that his best friend, who for many years was a lso a father for him, now found the woman to spent the rest of his lide with, but on the other hand, Sophie had many features hard to deal with even for couple hours, so how Vlad can bear them till the end of his life?

„Dimitri, why you're so quiet?" Asked Anya.

„I'll tell you later, alright? But maybe not today... I also have a surprise for you..." He said so silent that only his wife could hear it.

„Fine." She answered. „But, try to say something." Now the girl just poked Dimitri into his side.

„Uhm... so... uhm... When you'll be married?" As ussual the younger man said something before thinking of it.

„We haven't think of the date yet." Said Vlad.

„Well, I married Anya two days after I asked her to be my wife..."

The girl rolled her eyes and looked at Sophie.

„I guess we'd better talk in the kitchen, Didmitri starts talking crazy things..."

„Oh, no! It's wonderful idea!" Sophie almost sang.

'One day I will really make him hurt...' Thought the girl. 'Damn, why I ever asked him to say something?!'

After maybe a quarter longer the engaged couple went off, since they were, as they said, asked to meet Marie. Anya was glad to at last having some time without non-stop talking ount, and crazy Dimitri's ideas. As ussual, 'one-hour' visit lasted three times longer, so she began her usual work in the kitchen, she was about to put all the cups and plates to the cupboards, when she felt a light kiss on her cheek.

„Hope you don't have any plans for today's evenig?" He whispered into her ear.

„Not yet... Do you have something on mind, Dimitri?" She asked kissing him back.

„Well, I've got quite big extra money for ending this stupid project, even before deadline..., so I thought we could go to Paris tonight? Some shopping, and than maybe a dinner?"

„Are you trying to ask me to go with you for a date?" Anya laughed, as she turned to him, and just put her head on his shoulder.

„Well, if you wanna call it that way..., yeah." He smiled. „Well, actually I have another idea... if you don't have anything better to do, let's go now to do shopping, and in the evening we'll go for a dinner and a walk, what do you think?"

„Sounds great, but are you sure you wanna spend... Never mind, I'm still forgetting that I don't have to think of how much something costs..." She giggled.

„Yes, at last we can have life without worries about money, roof over our heads and if we can feed Pooka."

„Can again, Dimitri? What you said about the dog?"

„We don't have to worry about fedding the mutt."

„Since when you care about him?"

The man grinned.

„For quite long time now. When we've been on Tasha? Half a year ago?"

„I thought you hated him, and that you've been alergic to dogs...?"

„Anya, if Pooka didn't wake me up that night when you had that nightmare, I wouldn't save you..." Like this thought scared him, he held her again. „I'm just grateful to this small, smart pup. I know I'm still calling him mutt, but now it's nothing negative."

Anya laughed again.

„At least you admitted it."

After a while she got bit more serious.

„Dimitri, do we have still some time, actually since the morning I'd like to ask you one question..."

„Fine, go on." He sat on the chair and just waited for her to begin.

„I know it belongs to the past, and doeasn't matter for now, but... I'm just curious, when you realised that I am real Anastasia, not an imposter?" She asked when she was in front of her husband, on another chair.

„I know I should told you this a long ago, but, well, I just didn't have enough courage. First hint I've got was that night on Tasha, when you wake up from the nightmare, and spoke about the Romanov curse, but I didn't pay much attention to it at first. And the real proof came the very next day, during interview at Sophie's. You said something about a boy, who opened the wall in palace, so you could escape with Empress. Only three people knew about it. Dowager Empress, Anastasia and this boy."

„Fine, but I still don't get your point, Dimitri."

„Let me finish, Your Highness." He grinned, and continued. „Probably you're wonderin' how I got your music box, don't you?"

„Actually, I never thought of it..."

„Okay, so I'll start the story from the beginning. This boy, who got you out... He was a basic kitchen boy, very badly treated by the rest of servants. An orphan, but he didn't care that much. You lost your music box, it fell down on the floor, but it was too late to take it back. After you escaped, within seconds the Bolshevicks entered the room, and began to look for you and the Empress, but you were already, I guess somewhere out the palace. The boy got injured for hidding you, but as soon as he was able to move, he took the music box, and had it for next ten years."

„Okay, but how did you get it?"

„You still, don't know? Well, fine, I'll finish than. This boy became a con man and held auditions to find the perfect imposter of Anastasia, as soon as he got knew how much money he can get for bringing the princess back to her grandmother. But, by chance he found the real Anastasia." He looked at her with this playful twinkle in his eyes. „Anya, you've married this boy." Dimitri finished his story, and tried to get up, since he felt like leaving Anya alone for a while, but she stopped him.

„So... you saved me... so many times? Three of them? Dimitri... is it what you tried to tell me that evening in Opera? That you were this boy, who opened the wall?"

„Yes, Anya." He answered sadly. „I know, I should tell you before, but... You know me, I can't speak of difficult things so easly. Are you angry with me?"

„Of course, not! Dimitri, how I could be angry with you for saving grandma's and my life?"

The man took her hand and closed it in his own.

„I'm glad that you understood me. Thanks, Anya."

She gave him a big smile, and than changed the topic like they were talking about the weather.

„So, are we going to Paris now?"

„Hey, where's a kiss or something for me?"

„You'd like to have too much in life, dear." She laughed. „Are you going, or you've already changed your mind?"

He looked at her for a while without giving her an answer. Than he got up, and walked to the door.

„I must be sure, you bought the dress in the best store in Paris. Moreover, you need a guard, don't you? I promissed the Empress that you'll be safe with me." He said as he put on his coat, and waited for Anya to put on hers. When she was about to open the door, again he loked at her. „Anastasia, don't tell me you call this dirty, ugly thing a coat!" He almost yelled when he saw her old green jacket, she got in orphanage. „I'm beggging you, take another one, I hate you in this thing!"

„What's wrong?" One his look and she just sighed and took a long blue cloak. „Satisfied, now?"

„Yeah."

„Great, so we can go."


	5. Chapter 5

The Chanel store was always making a great inmpression on Anya. So many wonderful dresses, parfum and jewellery. She just din't know what to chose, but suddenly the girl noticed the most beutiful dress she have ever seen. Red long and shining with thusedands of sequins. Anya wanted Dimitri to see it, and tell her if she should buy it, but he was gone.

'Oh, great. He's coming with me here, but he leaves as soon as he can.' She thought. 'Fine, than I'll buy this dress, and make him big surprise in the evening.'

The girl was trying the clothes, when she heard Dimitri's voice.

'So, at least he remembers that he's not alnoe here...' She told herself in thoughts, and outlaud she said: „Here! Wait a while, okay?"

„Fine."

After a minute she was by her husband.

„I thought you were gone, Dimitri. I wanted to show you something, but now... well, you'll see it in the evening. Actually, where have you been?"

„I had to check something, so I went to a shop next street. Hope I didn't go for too long?"

„I don't think so, nothing happened to me, so, I think it's fine." She giggled. „So, can you tell me where exactly you've been?"

„You'll see at home, my princess." He said kissing her cheek.

An hour later they were already sitting in their kitchen, making plans for the evening.

„So, if we are to go out, I guess... I don't have to do much today, am I?" Sahe asked playfuly.

„Think so. But, Anya, remember what I told you in the store? That I have to tell you something..."

„Yeah, I did, so are you to tell me it now?"

„Yes." He looked into her big blue eyes. „Anya, even though we got married already... I... I didn't have enough money to buy at least one ring, but... for last months I was saving ten francs, each month since I have this job, and at last I could... Today I went off to buy..."

„Buy what, 'Mitri?" As ussual she cut him off.

„Well, I bought rings for us." Man's voice was very silent, like he was afraid of what he just said. „Hope you'll like them." He finished putting a small red box on the table.

The girl opened it and saw beautiful, delicate golden rings. On the smaller one was written his name, and on the other one hers.

„That's why I couldn't get them when I was going back from office. I asked to put our names on them."

„Oh, Dimitri, they are wonderful!" She just felw into his arms. „You even don't know how happy I am!"

He smiled and kissed her feelingly, which she thought lasted an entire life tieme.

„Anya... we still have some time... can we?" He asked with deep voice fulfilled with love.

„I guess... we should wait till evening..." She replied kissing him back. „It's just if we would do this now, I'm not sure if we would be able to get up before morning..."

„Fine, but you won't stop me in the evening, darling." He said kissing her neck.

„We will see, who told you that I will allow you to do this?" She asked with a playful smile upon her face. „But, now I guess I'd better get ready. I have a surprise for you..."

„Why you always have something to do, when I'm asking you to spent some time with me?"

„I'm not sure if you realised that, but I'm going out with you tonight, so what's the problem?"

„Fine, you won." Said Dimitri and took the newspaper from the table, and began to read it.


	6. Chapter 6

As their destination they chose Moulin Rogue, the place they went with Sophi just after coming to Paris almost a year ago. But this time Dimitri was much different, for all the time he was smilng and from time to time making some jokes, which Anya really enjoyed. She realised that for all the time she was looking at him, and thinking of how much he changed since that night they've been here for the first time. Tonight Dimitri was kind to her, almost tender, which wasn't so often for his nature. He noticed that she's thinking of something, and asked in almost a whisper as they already took a place in the cabaret.

„I'm wonderin' what's on your mind, princess..." She heard him speaking to her this way for the very first time.

„It's just I can't believe how much everything changed, especially you."

„Me? In what way? I thought I'm still the same con man you met in Catherine Palace."

„Oh, Dimitri, you're so funny. Of course you've changed. Now you're kind, almost always polite, and what's most important you've learned what it really important in life."

„Well, if you say so... If you wanna me to be honest, you also have changed. Not so long ago you were horrible, skinny, little brat, who was a pain in my neck, and stupid trouble maker. But now, I can't say about you any of this. Actually, now you're... uhm..."

„Yes?" She couldn't help but cut him off.

„I'm just trying to tell ... you... uhm... how wonderful woman you are..."

As replay for this complement Anya just kissed her husband. As they parted she noticed how huge pleasure she gave him by her reaction and smiled.

„I..." She wanted to say 'I love you', but a handsome man came to their table and asked Anya to dance, but she denyed in as polite way as she could.

„Excause me, Monsieur, but I have to refuse. Tonight I'm here with my husband, and I'd like to spent this evning only with him."

„Pardon." Said the man and went off.

Dimitri was shocked. She loved to dance! Why on Earth she said 'no' to this gentelman?

„Anya, why you did this? Last time..."

„Last time, we weren't married, Dimitri. And if you thought for at least a second that I will accept this offer, you're wrong! As I said to this guy, I'm here with you, and I wanna spent this evening only in your company."

„You're amazing, princess." He said kissing her hand lightly. „I'm so lucky to have you. And not that long ago I thought you may be gone off my life forever..."

Anya gave Dimitri surprised look.

„What do you mean? Well, besides the curse, of course."

„Maybe you'll think I'm crazy, but in a way I hoped you weren't the real Anastasia... I mean, at the beginning, sure I wanted you to be at least a perfect imposter, to get the money, but later on... Especially after that evening on the ship, when we were so close to each other for the first time..."

„Don't tell me that caused you to change your decision!"

„Well, yes, it was the reason. Since that moment I, ... I..., wanted you to be just an imposter, who will be sent off by Sophie... Thanks to that..."

„I guess I know what you're tryin' to tell me." She said with a smile. „But, luckilly even though she let me to meet grandmama, I made the right decision and chose life with you."

She have never seen Dimitri blushed before. It almost caused her to laugh but she stop herself. Now they were silent. Anya thought she said what she meant to, so now it was her husband,'s turn to say something, however he still was uneable to speak after what he heard from her. The slient was broken by the waiter, who just came to their table. Dimitri just mumbled something, she even couldn't understand what, and the waiter went off.

„Fine, if you already got your ability of speaking back..."

„Anya, please, don't be so sarcastic, at least tonight. You know I love to argue with you, but from time to time I'd like us to be like other couples. I know I never told you this, but I also needed the very same things as you. All the difference between us was that you openly admitted that your true dream is having a home, love and family, and I was hiding my weaknesses under the mask of being rude and cold to people. It's not a place for telling this, so please let me tell you something during a walk, okay?"

„Fine." She answered and kissed his cheek. „And if you don't mind, let me ask you something."

„Go on."

She took a breath to spoke, but again a man in expensive suit came to them and asked Anya to dance, but she did the same as to the guy who asked her a quarter before. As the couple was alone, again, Dimitri looked at his wife.

„Why...why again you did that? Anya, you love to dance, and you know that I'm very bad at it."

„I don't care. And don't have to dance, if you rather just sit and talk, it's fine. Important is that I'm here with you, and all company for this night is you, Dimitri."

„You're an angel, Anya. I'm not the best at such things, which you could notice on Tasha, but I guess it's time to change it... I see how the men are looking at you here, and during our way here, on the streets. You look... gorgeus... This dress... is the most beutiful you ever had..." He looked into her big blue eyes, and saw playful twinkle in them, which caused him to give her a warm smile. „I love you, princess."

Nothing could give her more pleasure at that moment than the words he just spoke.

„I love you, too, Dimitri." She replied with a smile.

This evening couple more men tried to ask Anya or a dance, but it always ended in the same way, as first ones.

„I'm not the best at dancing, but I see I am the one to ask you. May I have this Waltz?" He asked as the first tacts of next melody started.

„Always and everywhere." She answered happily.

It felt so right to have her, hold her in the dance. Dimitri saw many dancing couples, but not at least one woman there could be compared to Anya. She was much different from the others, this girl had something that was making her shining among the rest women in this place. In Paris. In whole world. So many men wanted to be on Dimitri's place, and share a waltz with her, but she wanted to be only in his arems, and all the time she was refusing other propositions, but his. He couldn't believe this most wonderful woman wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. Dimitri thought nothing better can happen at this moment, but he was wrong. Now Anya put her cheek against his, as they continued their dance. It took them long to get back to their table. They felt so right to be in each other's arms. None of them wanted to let go, but the orchestra just ended playing, so all the couple had to go back on their places.

„Dimitri, you were great! Who ever told you that you're bad at it?" Said Anya as they took a sit.

„Well, actually it's my third time, I guess. Once on Tasha, than on the boat just after I asked you to marry me, and now... You were the one who ever tought me how to waltz." He ended with a big grin.

„Can't believe. You had to practise before!"

„Really, I didn't." It almost began to turn into next arguing between them, but the waiter came towards them with a bottle of chapagne, and asked if they needed something more. After they finished ordering their dinner, Dimitri poured the bubbly into the glasses, and handed one of them to Anya.

„So, it's our first date, as you clled it." He said with a smile. „Hope that not the last one... To us, Anya. For our future to be as perfect as last couple months." With this said Dimitri hit his glass against hers.

It was late night when they left Moulin Rogue, and wlalked down the street. Even though it was late at night the streets of the city were still busy, and millions of lights were everywhere. Before they realised they were standing in front of the Opera. Dimitri sighed, as the memory of one night he will always remember came across his mind.

„What's wrong?" Asked Anya seeing husband's thoughtful face.

„Nothing, it's just... uhm..." He didn't know how to say what was on his mind. „It's just... oh, never mind."

The girl smiled, as she put her hand into his.

„Is that beacuse of that crazy night when Vlad forced Sophie to arrange a meeting with my grandmother?"

„How did you know?!"

„I know you, Dimitri. Even though you're tryin' to show up as strong, sometimes even heartless man, you're kinda sensitive one. You will never admit it, but it's easy to hurt you."

„Anya, you know me even better than I thought."

They sat down on the stairs of Opera, and looked at the street for a while, than Dimitri began.

„I think this place is good to talk to you about something. I guess I've never told you what happened to me after the revolution, besides that I became a con man..."

„It's not that important, now you're different, and this is enough for me." She said putting her chin on his shoulder.

„No, I have to be fair with you. I already told you who I was as a child, but, after the revolution, I had to survive without a family, friends and well, nothing but maybe five Rubles in my pocket. As you probably know it was hard to get anything to eat by that time, so my money was gone after two days, so I began to steal food. I don't know if I can call it a good luck, but I was never taken to orphanage. I was just too fast for the solideres. And after a year of such misery, I met former aristocrat, who now was a falsifier."

„Vlad?"

„Yeah. I showed him how to get into the palace, without being noticed by Bolshevicks, so in return Vlad took care of me. In a way he's my step father. I wasn't so called good kid. Soon I began to think of ways to get some money, and that's how I became a con man. But to go straight to the point. You're right, I'm not that strong as I'd like to be. And all that I hid under the mask of cold, rude often audacious guy, who all his stress was..." He took a deep breath. „Never mind, what I did, but I had to wait ten years to meet someone who was able to change me..."

„Nobody had to change you, it was just a matter of reminding you that life doesn't have to be that hard. You know, when I'm thinking of it now, I'm not sure who had worse situation. I had to live in orphanage where the headmastress hated me and was always giving me the hardest tasks to do, and if I did at least one mistake, she was just closing me in kinda room or whatever it was on the attic for a day or two. Sure, for many years, I had a company there, since one of my friends was always by me, and both of us were extremaly rude to the headmastress, but he got adult, so last two years in orphanage I was alone. So dunno if live on a street but with somebody who was like father for you wasn't better."

„Perhaps it was... Thanks, Anya. I needed to talk about it. C'mon, lets go, it's getting freezy."

She couldn't understand this man. Only couple seconds ago they had such important conversation, and now he just cut it off, and proposed to contiune the walk?! In a way he was right to move from the stone stairs, the snow began to fall and the wind got stronger. As they walked down the streets to finnaly reach the Champs Èlysées, they noticed less and less people around. Even the Grand Palais was dark already, and the only brightness were lights on the bridge near it. Dimitri led Anya on the bridge, and as they were in the middle of it's length he stopped and loked down at the river.

„It's over half a year now... Anya... do you regret?" Heasked still loking at the flowing water.

„Regret what, Dimitri?"

„That you decided to live with poor con man, who wasn't able to give you what you deserve."

„Are you crazy?! Dimitri, I have everything I could ever dream of! You gave me home, love and family. Maybe I didn't say it clear enough, but I l-o-v-e you!" with that said she kissed him lovingly.

„I love you, too, my princess." He said as they broke the kiss. „I'm just not sure if I can make you happy..."

Anya put her arms around his neck.

„Of course you can, Dimitri. For me enough is that I have you, by me every day, that I can count on you whenever I need your help. You're the one who makes me sure that nothing will ever happen to me."

„Anya, is that what you really want? Just life with me? Nothing more?" He asked holding her tight.

„Of course. Of course, it is!" Now she looked straight into his borwn eyes. „For ten years of my life I wanted only home love and family, and I found them. I found them in you. Dimitri, without you I would never be happy. I don't care if we're living in a small apartament or huge palace. Yes, we have a house now, but it's you who made it my home." As she spoke these words she kissed him again.

„Okay, such answer is enough for me." He said with a grin.

„That's good. Oh, but one thing I'm curious about... How you wanna get home now? Last bus lefet couple hours ago, I suppose."

„We don't need it. We're in the right place at the right time." Dimitri looked into the direction of palace, and soon noticed the lights of a car. „I met Dowager Empress's chauffeur when I was going back home from my office, and we talked for a while. He's finishing his job late at night, but he said it's okay with him, if we'd like to get home without thinking of when the bus leaves."

„Dimitri, you're unbelieveable!"

„Well, every con man is." He said with playful tone of his voice.

„Once more you'll say you're a con man, and I'll make you hurt!" Laughed the girl pocking him into his chest with her finger.

„Fine, you won." He said with a smile, and seconds later they were greeted by the driver.


	7. Chapter 7

The winter passed like it lasted only couple days, instead of almost three months. Today Anya was preparing the garden for the spring, and Dimitri offered to clean the windows. What a nice surprise for her. As she took a short break in digging the flower-bed, she looked at her husband who was about to finish the last window, on the ground floor.

„You're fast, Dimitri. Everything took you only two hours. I'm in the middle of my job." She said as he came towards her.

„Need some help? I'm already finished with my task, so why I'm not to help you? It would be faster." He said with a smile.

„Thanks." She replied with a smile. „So, maybe we'll be done before Vlad come. What he wanted to tell us?"

„I guess it's something about Sophie and him. And, you know, I think I know what it is..." Grinned Dimitri.

The girl smiled, she also was guessing why Vlad wanted to see them. And she was right, only three hours later the friend came up with a smile across his face. Anya proposed to sit in the living room, but the old friend asked the young couple to go with him to Sophie's.

„Marie will be there as well, Sophie and I wanted to tell you something, and we thought it would be good if whole family will hear it. So, shell we?" He asked.

„I think it's alright, isn't it?" Answered Dimitri gaving Anya that asking look.

„Of course. No problem." Added Anya with a smile.

Within couple minutes the whole trio was in their way to Paris. For most of the time they walked , since it was very nice and warm sunny day. The girl noticed that Vlad seems to be younger than he really is. Well, he always been joyful, but since he was engaged with Sophie he was even more kind than before. She liked him that way. During their way she was talking a lot with her friend, and only Dimitri was the one who didn't say a word.

„What's wrong? Why you're sosilent, Dimitri?"

„Anya, you know very well why I'm that way." He said gloomy.

„Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you're still nervous before meeting grandmama!"

„Exactly. Hit the jackpot."

The girl didn't say anything, but laughed. Sometimes Dimitri was really acting like a child. When he was to think how to save them during the train ride and later when he, again, saved her life on Tasha he seemed no be not afraid of anything, and now he's getting nervous before every meeting with Marie. She couldn't understand this man. Not wanting to argue with him Anya just walked in silent for a while. After couple minutes Vlad looked at his two friends.

„And to think that not so long ago you couldn't bear each other's company, and now? Just look at you, and everybody knows how great couple you are." As usual Vlad spoke bit poetically.

„Well, if you're asking me, I just saw that this skinny little brat is a wonderful woman, who just needs to be loved." Said Dimitri raddling his fingers with Anya's.

The girl just looked at her husband, and smiled. Next nice surprise today, Dimitri openly admitted what he really thought of her.

„As you said, Vlad. Unspoken attraction." Grinned Anya, which cause the two men to laugh.

In such good mood the trio reached Sophie's house, where she was already talking with Marie. The ounger duchess greeted her newcome guests and led them to the living room, where the Dowager Empress was sitting in the armchair.

„Come in, everyone! I'm so glad to see you." She said to Anya and Dimitri. „Oh, and how's my little cream puff?" She asked kissing Vlad's cheek.

„Wonderful, my dear, just wonderful." Smiled Vlad.

Anya came towards the Dowager Empress, and hugged her.

„How are you, grandmama?"

„Very well, my dear."

„Great to hear this." Replied the princess with a big smile.

As the last one who spoke was Dimitri. He stood by Anya and bowed in front of Marie.

„Your Majesty." He said officially.

The old woman looked at the young man with a smile.

„Could you do me a favor?"

„Any time, Your Highness."

„Stop with this official tone. You're Anastasia's husband, you don't have to adress me with all this titles."

„But... How can I? I... I was just a kitchen boy... Nobody..." As usual Dimitri was out of words. „But, of course, I'm very... hon... honored by this proposal..."

„Honored? The man who saved Anastasia, the czarevna of Russia, not only once, but three times, and what's more he married her? And it is you who is honoured?" Answered smilingly Marie.

„I... I don't know what say..." The man was still uneable to thing of any clever answer.

„Anastasia, is he always this stubborn?" Laughed Marie.

„He is. But don't worry, grandmama, I'll convince him!" She gave that look to her husband that he just couldn't say 'no'.

„Well, than. Alright." Finally agreed Dimitri.

When everybody at last sat at the table in the dining room, Vlad stood up with his glass of wine, and spoke:

„I know we waited quite long with telling you this, but we wanted to be sure that everything will be ready for this day, and now we can tell you. Sophie, and I will be married in a month, since today."

„Wonderful!" Smiled Anya happily.

„It's not the end..." Began Sophie. „We have one plea to you and Dimitri... We'd like you two to be our witnesses..."

„It's very important for us. So, Anya, Dimitri, will you...?" Vlad even couldn't finish, cause the friends agreed imidietelly.

„You even don't have to ask us! Of course we will!"


End file.
